Snow White and the Demon Hunter
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: So this is sort of a remix of Snow White I put together. Kikyo is sort of evil, she lives off of other's young woman to keep her youth. And she wants to the fairest in the land. She finds out Kagome can be able to surpress her and be able to kill her as well. To put a stop to her killing other woman, she takes Inuyasha on a job to hunt Snow White (Kagome) down and kill her.
1. Prologue

***Kikyo _{Thinking, and alone}_ *- Do you hear that? Its the sound of battles, and lives vanishing. It once hurt me to know that I am the cause of such misery. But now there cries give me strength. Beauty is my power. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? _{Gazes into a mirror} _**

_***Mirror*- You are the fairest. But there is another destined to surpass you. Consume her heart and you will live forever.**_

***Kikyo*- Find me someone who doesn't fear the dark woods. To hunt her down.**

_***Later***_

***Inuyasha*- Why is this human girl such value to you?**

***Kikyo*- _That_ is none of your concern.**

***Inuyasha*- And if I refuse? _{Kikyo electrocutes him}_**

***Kikyo* _{Alone and thinking}- Lips red as blood. Hair black as night. Bring me your heart my, dear, dear, snow white. _**

**A/N- I basically ripped it off of Snow White, in this FanFic her nickname I guess will be Snow White, cause she has the looks for it I guess. Keep reading for the next chapter because personally I think this one is going to suck...**


	2. Separation

_Inuyasha _

I can't believe I took on this stupid job anyway. I have to find this so called Snow White girl. The Witch/Dark Priestess Kikyo wants her to eat her heart or something, apparently if she does that she can live forever and she won't have to kill more teenage girls to keep her youth. And this Snow White girl seems to have the pure power to be able to kill her, and stop her from being able to control the entire world...This is stupid.

_Kagome _

I shot another arrow, and I got a robin-hood. I smiled with satisfaction,

"Sango! Look! I got the famous Robin-hood! See!" I jumped, my sister came out. And she smiled,

"Wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" She ruffled my hair, and we laughed. My sisters friend came out to, Miroku.

"Wow! You did a Robin-hood! I must say I am very impressed!" I saw him reach around my sister to touch her rear, but her fist met his face before his hand could reach her bottom. I frowned,

"Damn! This hand is cursed more than I thought!" He said staring down on his hand with disgust,

"Actually I think its your personality thats cursed." I said, while laughing. Everyone else laughed too, and we all new that soon we had to get ready for the new battle against a Demon, because we're Demon Hunters, this is what we do.

When I went to my nap before we, went to battle.

I woke to Sango shaking me franticly, I opened my eyes,

"Sis, its not time yet. What, extra training?" I asked, my vision was blurry from just waking up. When my vision cleared, I saw tears streaming down her face. I've never seen her cry before,

"Sango? Whats wrong? Whats the matter?" She turned around and gave me a traveling bag, I frowned.

"Sango?" I asked again,

"Kagome, you have to get out of here. A demon is hunting you and he's very strong you can't stay here it isn't safe here anymore.

"Who? Sango I don't understand." I said annoyed, she ignored me and pulled me from my mat. She led me to the escape shoot. I pulled against her,

"Sango come with me! I don't want to be alone!" Sango's been a mother to me when my real mom died. I can't be away from her, she handed me my bow. I got teary eyes,

"Sango," she pulled me into a tight hug,

"Kagome, remember the words "Snow White" for me okay? Be strong, you remember your survival lessons." I looked up at her,

"Sango you're talking like we won't see each other again." I said sorrowful, she pulled away and held my shoulders we will see each other again I promise. I left a letter in there that explains everything, you have to be brave, for your clan." She said firmly, I wiped away my tears and stood strait. Sango kissed me on the cheek and pushed me back wards. I screamed as I fell, engulfed in blackness.


	3. The Scroll

Kagome

I slid down the escape rout with blinding speed. I closed my eyes from getting nauseous, once I flipped over and felt cold grass I opened my eyes. I was laying on my stomach in the middle of the wood, this was the special escape rout for if the village was in danger. I felt the heavy leather bag on my back. I turned over and sat up strait, I took the bag off and started to dig through it. I found a lot of food, like lizard jerky, bread, healing herbs, cheese. And on the bottom was a dagger, arrow-heads and sticks. Sango packed me martial to make more arrows, Sango... I wiped escaping tears off my face and dug into the bag further. I found a scroll and I ripped the lace off and opened it, it said-

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**You are In grave danger. I have given you this letter because I might not have any more time left to talk to you. When you were born, you had the mark of a true pure priestess. The Yin tattoo on your inner for arm. The evil incarnation of you is desperately looking for you, and she has found you. The battle we must go up against is with her, she has been taking young beautiful woman to consume there youth to make her's. She is trying to live for eternity, and the only way she can succeed is consuming your heart. She will have the power to control the world leaving many great demons powerless, and all the humans at risk to survive. You are the only one who can stop her, and match her ability's. You have the power of true purity, you can cleanse her heart, or destroy her. **_

_**She has sent out a half-demon to capture you, but he is not the only one. Many demons can also live forever by consuming your heart as well. You know the way of the forest, and you are strong, brave and many other wonderful things. But I can't help but worry about you and what you have to face. You must kill the Dark Priestess Kikyo. And find a way to bring peace to this land once more. **_

_**Miroku and I love you very much, the village and I give our blessings on your journey. Hopefully the next time I see you will be us victorious on the battle field.**_

_**May the spirits of battle, and the spirits of the forest be with you. **_

_**Again, I love you, my young beautiful Snow White. **_

_**-Sango **_

__I read the message over and over again, missing Sango and Miroku, and my village. I miss them already, but what if I die? What if I fail. I'm only 15 and I already have a destiny ahead of me? I'm being hunted down by demons, humans, and a crazy witch that wants to eat my heart so she can be all powerful. No! I will survive! I will win! I will... I got up and ran into the deep forest. Letting my heart guide me to salvation. Somewhere to sleep for the night. __


	4. The Village

Inuyasha

Once I found the village she was supposed to live people were already ready to fight me.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, people approached me. Including a woman,

"Are you hunting our Snow White?" She asked, holding a 11 year old boys hand. I raised an eyebrow,

"SO you do have her, well if you don't mind I would like you to give her to me. You see my boss will turned me into a hotdog if I fail getting this wench to her. Where is she? I'm not a very patient person." I smiled, cracking my knuckles. The woman bent down to the young boy, when she was done he ran off and didn't come back.

"Oh, you think that little boy can protect her? You guys are more useless than I thought, or is that kid getting her. Speaking of which if you guys hand her over I can spare you." I said while the woman walked to me,

"Sorry to disappoint but my younger sister is not here. We killed her because we thought of her as a threat to our village, so she been executed. Now leave! We don't want to quarry with the likes of you." She took a large boomerang off her back, and was ready to throw it. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment,

"_She has the sent of many flower's, the sent of spring. The sent of the most beautiful flowers in the world. The scent of a pure spring, the scent of true purity." _Kikyo had told me, I breathed in and started smelling my surroundings. I caught the scent and smiled,

"You humans are bad lairs, you think I would fall for that trick when I can already catch her scent..._On you_ her eyes widened, and she charged right at me. She swung her weapon recklessly at me, and I easily stepped out of the way and it landed helplessly on the ground. I smiled,

"Why so angry, woman? Do my words upset you?" Asked cocky, and pushing her to the ground. She yelped as I did so. The other men got in defensive stances,

"Leave demon now! We are trained to kill things like you! BEGONE!" One shouted, I was jumping over a house once they shut the frig up. The woman yelled something in a different language, but what I did make out was "HE'S GOING TO THE HOUSE!" I punched right through the roof where the scent was strongest


	5. Meetings

Kagome

"OW!" I screamed as I fell on my face with a twisted ankle. I was completely surrounded by the demons chasing me, there screeching pierced my ears. Making my head hurt, a demon lunged at me and I saw a flash of white and red. I squeezed my eyes shut until they hurt, when I opened them I saw shreds and blood of the demons everywhere. A boy, around my age was standing the center of the ruins.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" The boy was wearing a red kimono, and he had silver hair. And golden eyes that burned my soul, he had dog ears on the top of his head. They looked kinda cute on him, I nodded.

"Who are you-" Before I got the chance to protest he appeared behind me and pinched a sensitive spot between my shoulder blades, then everything went black.

Inuyasha

Damn her, wast my energy for her to kill some demons. But this task is too easy, now all I have to do is get her back to that bitch Kikyo then I'll be on my way. I picked her and moved her so she was siting comfortably, and I started running through the woods. Finding a way back to Kikyo's palace.

Kagome

When I woke up my face was buried in silver tresses, before I new it I passed out again.

When I woke up again, I found myself looking into a fire. Wait was I in it? I squealed and sat strait,

"Please, you have nothing to be complaining about." The boy said, I looked at him and he was different. His silver locks were replaced with black ones. His ears were gone, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively, surprisingly I still had my backpack on.

"I'm bringing you to a woman who would really like to see you. She has something she can give you, but for now you should just sleep, alright? Wait drink this, don't worry its just herbs." He handed me a small cup with green colored water in it.

"But you haven't told me your name yet, every woman should know who her knight in shining armor is." I quoted, my sister told me to say that to every gentle man. But not to a demon how could a boy my age be evil?

"My name doesn't matter much, but we probably won't see each other again but my name is Inuyasha." He said looking at the fire,

"Thats a nice name, so are you a half demon?" He looked at me with wide eyes,

"How'd you now?" He asked skeptically,

"Well earlier you had dog ears, golden eyes, and not to mention unmistakable silver hair. All signs of a dog demon nonetheless. So am I right?" I said technical, he looked at me and I hadn't noticed how handsome he was. We had some conversations, until I was starting to doze off. I can't believe I fell asleep resting on his shoulder!

Inuyasha

Once I got my demon ability's back, I ran with her on my back all the way back to the castle. Some demons congratulated me on catching Snow White. I made my way to Kikyo's room,

"Lady Kikyo? I am here and I have her." I said before entering, I turned a deep shade of red to see Kikyo in her under clothing(**A/N-Which is the Kimono you put on before your second layer, its really just a layer of white cloth over your body that people actually wash in as well. As in pouring pales of water over your head. Just noting.)**. I placed Snow White in a position so she was resting against the turned to me and a evil smirk played across he lips,

"Good Inuyasha. You've done well, stand over there. It is about time I have my immortality, then Inuyasha, we can live together. Forever. Ruling over the world..." She said picking at the collar of my shirt. I backed away,

"Just get whatever you need done. I really don't care for you and your seducing skills." I said, she smiled again and kept coming to me. Until I was back against the wall,

"Oh, Inuyasha, I know you want me. Once I take her heart, I'll have twice the beauty I have now. And immortality. You won't be able to fight your love for me for long," she got on her tippy toes, so she her lips could reach my ear "now will you?" She asked, trying to seduce me again. I pushed her away, and rushed to the door. She glared and approached me once more, she took ahold of my sleeve. And pulled me to the bed, _Oh god no! She is fricken strong for a mortal, wait who said she was mortal._I thought actually frightened. **(A/N I swear this is G rated, all she will do is imprint on him.) **She pushed me down onto her bed, and untied the belt keeping my shirt on.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her, she smiled evilly.

"Teaching the dog how to love his master, now say you love me and only me. Say it." She said temptingly, I shook my head then I felt a electrical shock go through my shoulder. Which she was clawing into,

"Say it Inuyasha. I'm not being patient, its not that hard..." She said straddling me by the waist, I shook my head. She clawed harder,

"Alright then, I'll just have to force you. Inuyasha, I love you very much." In a flash she was off of me, and flipping me on my back, I tried to get up she she began to straddle me again. She bent over so her hair was tickling my cheek,

"This will hurt my love." My eyes widened, as she spoke those words. Then I felt quick but painful burning slashing across my back. I held back a howl of pain, I just heard her chuckling.

"Now Inuyasha, you're mine. Forever."

**A/N- Sorry If for a period of time the chapters disappeared, I was having some computer problems so I had to delete all the chapters then repost them. Please review if you think I should continue this story. **


	6. Must Read :'(

Hey this is Rogue, If you have been reading my storys don't anymore because my Tech Teacher said i had 24 hours till my computer would not let me publish anymore storys or chapters. I am deeply sorry to whoever reads my storys, and if you didn't like mine i respect you completely i thought they sucked too :p

Still i hate to put you down like this if you DID like my storys, and i am soooo thank full for all the kind hearted reviews! :D

Please don't hate me for this, but if you think i have talent (Unlikely) then i will totally find a way to publish again. :)

Still deeply sorry for this inconvenience and who ever reviewed my storys i will be sure to check out your awesome storys!

You've guys have made me so happy leaving your sweet reviews! :)

Sincerest apologies,

The Rogue Alchemist

P.S. Still so sorry :'(


	7. Yay! Back On Track Biatches! :D

Yay! So, I figured out what was wrong with my computer, and i'm working with all my storys from now on! So, I'll upload one chapter somewhat about... now :)

Thanks to all for believing in me.  
TheRogueAlchemist.


End file.
